


Erotic

by awomanalone



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awomanalone/pseuds/awomanalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of short scenes- of a sexual nature- between Phryne and Jack</p><p>(needed to get back to posting so I'm working my way back in slowly, 200 words or less at a time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unnecessary

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted anything in a very long time, so wanted to get back to it, but I'm going to have to do that a little at a time. So this will be a series of short scenes, each one around about 200 words long. A lot has changed in my life since I last wrote or posted erotica. I hope that despite my long absence it still reads okay. Let me know what you think

“Having some trouble are we, Jack?” Phryne purred; her breath feathering over the tendons of his neck. He shivered and she repeated the action, just for the thrill of his body rippling against hers, his erection pressing harder against her thigh. 

“You know, I could turn a-oh!” her words were stopped by his mouth, as her brassiere slipped down between them. 

His grin was triumphant as their lips finally separated, looking like a rogue teenager who had just won over the object of his affection and been granted his first taste of the female form. 

“Unnecessary of course, Phryne. What with my _skilled fingers_.” He ran them over along the curve of her side before waving them purposefully in front of her face, increasing both her desire for him and her desire to tease him. Or perhaps she could kill two birds with one stone….

“It did take you a rather long time for someone with such _skilled fingers_. But don’t worry at all, Jack, you’re not the first. I remember once this charming…”

She smiled against his mouth as it came down on hers again, his arms tightening around her, her story long forgotten. 


	2. Reaction

She had once been with a man who stayed stock-still as her mouth came down on him. His face had been unchanging as he lay silent and prostrate through her intricate ministrations. 

Various others had been more vocal, but had soon tired of that and put their mouth to work on other things- not that she could really complain, of course.

But she liked to hear their pleasure. She liked to see them writhe and grit their teeth. She liked to hear them groan as she took them deep in her mouth.

She liked seeing Jack with his eyes closed, panting, as she flicked her tongue against his frenulum before sucking at his tip. Or with his eyes open, his expression dazed, as he gazed at her running her tongue up and down his length. And she liked hearing his voice, low and scratchy, as he told her 'come here' just as it all threatened to overcome him. As he pulled her up his body and kissed her deeply, his fingers running over her body as he settled between her thighs. 

“Leave the lights on. I want to admire the view.”

_Oh yes, she especially liked hearing that too._


End file.
